


If It’s  Not Your Face, Then It Must Be The Caffeine

by VaultHuntress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, basically Step Up but anime and Otabek is Channing Tatum but better and it's gay, coffee shop AU, dance au, ice gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: The Dance/Coffee Shop AU no one asked for





	If It’s  Not Your Face, Then It Must Be The Caffeine

"Shut up, Nikiforov. I'm taking the day off whether you like it or not," Yuri grumbled into the phone. He knew his friend only wanted him to be his best, but he was worn out. He needed basically a five year nap. So obviously his solution for that was to enter the nearest coffee shop he found and load up on caffeine. Makes perfect sense. He huffed when he saw how long the line was, but took his place at the end anyway; he wasn't doing anything today so why not? "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Victor. Take the day to plan your wedding or something, man." He knew that would get him. Victor hadn't had much time to plan his nuptials with Yuri's friend and their choreographer, Yuuri.  
He glanced around the shop as he pocketed his phone. The line was moving fairly fast, considering how busy they were. He brushed his hair behind his ear and absently wondered how he'd never found this place before. It wasn't the usual Starbucks or any other chain that he knew of, so he forgave himself a little. His eyes scanned the baristas. A short brunette girl was presently at the cash register, cheerily taking the customer's order while the two men beside her worked quickly to get the orders out. Yuri's eyes caught first on the tall man with the undercut. He could tell he was having fun at his job. The other man, slightly shorter, with dark hair and a look of concentration on his face, made Yuri's breath catch in his throat. _Oh_. Someone cleared their throat behind Yuri, alerting him to the fact that the line had moved. He pulled his phone out to distract himself, but his eyes always went back to the man behind the counter. Finally, it was his turn in line. He ordered a raspberry mocha, and moved to the side to await his coffee, struggling not to stare at the beautiful man.  
He noted, now that he was close enough to see, that the man had warm brown eyes. Of course. Yuri always did have a weakness for brown eyes. He swore to himself and brought his attention back to his phone. No time for beautiful men, he thought to himself. Today was a day to himself. Before he knew it, the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard called his name. "Raspberry Mocha for Yuri?"  
His eyes shot up and he stepped forward to take the cup from the man. He caught a glimpse at the name tag. _Otabek. Oh._ He muttered a thanks as he took the cup from Otabek, stomach fluttering as their fingers brushed against each other's. _Shit_.

Otabek was expecting the day to be busy. He was expecting Christophe to be his ridiculous self. He was expecting Sara to be her chipper self. He was expecting the regular customers; a mix of friendly and rude. What he was not expecting, however, was to see the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life. He was honestly just proud of himself for not dropping the cup the second they made eye contact. And he was absolutely certain that he would never see the man again. _Yuri_. Beka sighed as he clocked out, ready to move on to his next job for the day. Oh well. Yuri was _way_ out of his league anyway. And he absolutely had no time to be chasing after someone he could never have.  
"Hey, Altin! You coming to practice tomorrow night?" Chris shouting, jogging up to meet his pace as they walked to their respective vehicles-Beka's being the black motorcycle.  
"You know I never miss," Otabek smirked, reaching for his helmet.  
"Yes but I also saw you looking at the _delicious_ Russian that came in today. Did you know him and when is the wedding?" Chris beamed. He was incorrigible.  
Beka shook his head. "I don't know him, won't know him, and will probably never see him again."  
"Shame. Oh well. See you tomorrow!" Chris hopped in his car and Beka swung his leg over the motorcycle. Yeah, it was a shame.  
He had time to go home and change out of his uniform and into regular clothes, which he was thankfully able to wear for his next job at the record store, and get food before he had to head to work. He checked his phone periodically as he ate some leftovers. He found his mind wandered to the blond man once more. Sighing, he put his dirty dishes in the sink and went to brush his teeth before heading out the door. No sense dwelling on someone unattainable. 

The bell above the door jingled as he opened it and entered the shop. "Hey, Mari."  
The woman behind the counter blew a bubble with her gum, which gave a loud _POP!_ , as she turned to greet Otabek. "Hey, Altin. Thought it was your day off."  
He shook his head. "Was, I'm covering for Leo. He's out sick."  
Mari nodded. "Yeah, there's some bug going around. Mom's been fussing over my brother because 'He can't miss his dance stuff!' or it's clearly the end of the world." She scoffed. "Not like he's gonna be able to do _too_ much for long anyways. He's planning a wedding, after all."  
Otabek chuckled. "Yeah. How are they all doing this year? They've got a lot of shows?"  
Mari nodded. "Yeah. I guess they're performing for some big thing soon, so everyone is really worked up. That fiance of my brother's is gonna age prematurely."  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," he grinned, beginning to alphabetize a shelf of CDs that were out of order.  
"How's your dance stuff coming along?"  
Beka met her eyes for a moment before placing a Blink-182 album in the appropriate location. "It's alright. We're trying to replace a couple people who just moved or quit. That's pretty rough. Always hard to add people to a family that already flows so well together."  
"Ah, I'm sure you guys will be great. Then you guys can finally get out there and be world famous."  
Beka chuckled once more. "I'd just be happy not to have to worry if I'm gonna make enough money for rent and dinner for the week."  
"I hear ya."

Yuri had originally planned to be lazy all day. So that's exactly what he did. Until a knock came on his door and he saw the faces behind it. "Hello, Yuri! We were in the neighborhood, and decided to check on you. Are you okay?"  
"What the fuck do you want, Victor? I just needed a day to relax. Not be annoyed by you and your katsudon, here," he growled, gesturing to Yuuri.  
"Victor cancelled practice for the day so everyone could relax. We're going to visit my sister at work. Look for new music for the next show."  
"You should come with us, Yuri. I'll buy you a drink after?"  
Yuri peaked up at the taller man behind his curtain of blond hair. "You're buying me food too. And we aren't dancing to anything that was featured in Glee."  
"Deal."  
The trio made their way to Victor's car and set off toward their destination, Yuri questioning why he always got roped into hanging out with these two. Sure, they were like family to him, so he did love them, but Victor worried more than his grandfather did. And His grandfather worried about him a lot. "Where are we going anyway? You said Katsuki's sister works there?"  
Yuuri turned around to speak to him. "She works downtown at a record store. She might give us family discount," he beamed. "I haven't seen Mari in a while, so it's nice to visit when I can."  
Yuri nodded once and the rest of the ride went by mostly in silence, with the exception of the couple in the front discussing a few wedding related things that Yuri tuned out. He turned his gaze to the window and looked at the passing scenery. He really did love this city sometimes, but he still hadn't explored all of it. The trio soon arrived at their destination, and after Victor paid the meter on the side of the road, they entered the store, a bell jingling wen the door swung open. "Mari!"  
Yuuri and Victor immediately went to the counter to talk to Yuuri's sister, but Yuri himself was struggling with his breath being caught in his throat; his eyes locked on the dark haired man arranging a shelf of CDs in front of him. When the man looked up, he swore he'd died and gone to heaven. _Oh._


End file.
